Fantasy Fortunes!
by Naz2k3
Summary: Family Fotunes with ff7 and ff8 characters, enough said. Don't Flame!
1. Fantasy Fortunes!

Fantasy Fortunes  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own ff7, ff8, family fortunes, les(thank god) or anything else in this fic.  
  
This is just an idiotic thing that sprang into my head, enjoy!  
  
Les: Hi, and welcome to fantasy fortunes! Let's meet the teams! Today we have the ff7 and ff8 characters!  
On the ff7 team, the leader Cloud Strife, Red XIII, Tifa Lockheart, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cid Highwind.  
On the ff8 team we have Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt.  
Ok! Let's play fantasy fortunes!  
(Squall and Cloud walk to the buzzers)  
Now, name a word which grumpy twats usually say!  
Cloud: Get out of my house you little shit!  
Les: Sorry, no, would you like a go?  
Squall: Whatever...  
Les: Well done! You got number one with 99 points!  
Squall: ......whatever....  
Les: Now, rejoin your partners!  
(Squall and Cloud go back to their teams)  
Okay, confer with your teams to find the missing phrase. Okay say what you think!  
Squall: Whatever.  
Rinoa: Would you like some tea?  
(the rest of the team looks at her weirdly)  
Irvine: Go away?  
Quistis: Eh?  
Selphie: I like teddy bears!  
Quistis: Who the hell chose Selphie to be in the team?  
Squall: Seifer  
Seifer:(offstage) Hehehe  
Les: So Squall, what is the final choice?  
Squall: Whatever....  
Les: Sorry, you already said that one! Over to the ff7 team.  
Cloud: We say " Go Away!"  
Les: Well done! You stole their points!  
( Rinoa looks daggers at Cloud)  
Les: 'Cos I'm a tight bastard ff8 go through to the final! But we have a break now so see ya.  
  
Zidane: Want to keep your tail in top shape? Try new Tail Potion! Costs £99999.99 and has not been tested on animals, only genomes.  
No genomes were harmed during the making of this advert, (shows picture of mikoto burning at stake) except her of course.  
  
Les: Welcome back! Now Squall, who is your partner for the final?  
Squall: Selphie  
Quistis: Time to sign our wills...  
Selphie: Hey!  
  
Les: Okay, Selphie, go over there somewhere and stick your fingers in your ears, we're low on money and had to sell the headphones.  
(Selphie walks off)  
O.k. start the clock:  
Name a fruit.  
Squall: Whatever  
Les: Name a weapon.  
Squall: Whatever  
Les: Name a song recorded by Julia  
Squall: Whatever  
Les: Name a porn star.  
Squall: Whatev.... I mean Irvine.  
Irvine: Hey!  
Les: Name yourself.  
Squall: Whatever  
Les: Okay, you got 100 points! Come back Selphie!  
( A very hyper Selphie comes back, uh oh)  
Les: O.k. start the clock:  
Name a fruit.  
Selphie: Daffodil!  
Les: Name a weapon.  
Selphie: Picnic!  
Les: Name a song recorded by Julia  
Selphie: Pervert!  
Les: Name a porn star.  
Selphie: My teddy bear collection!  
Les: Name yourself.  
Selphie: Les Dennis!  
Les: Sorry, you have no points.  
Selphie: WooHoo!  
Les: Because I am the biggest piece of shit in the whole wide world you don't receive nothing, HA!  
Irvine: That's it I'm sick of him, KILL HIM!  
( Screen is showed saying ' sorry the show will have to end because Les is being smashed into a bloody pulp, goodbye!)  
  
Authors note: Sorry if this offended you in anyway, I don't see how really, but please don't flame me, it's my first fic for cryin' out loud!  
  
Authors other note: Send 5 good reviews with suggestions for other gameshows and I will write another fic!  
  
Authors other other note: I changed this fic the same day I posted it, sorry! 


	2. Who wants to win some weenies-on-air - s...

Who wants to win a weenie-on-air?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ff8(awww), who want to...whatever, the phrase whatever, my flat, this website, my bike(it got nicked!)  
  
Zell: Hello there, I'm the host and welcome to Who Wants To Win Some Weenies-on-air! Let's meet the contestants.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
Selphie: Where's my teddy bear?  
Irvine: Hi, my na..  
Rinoa: I wanna be a lion!  
Quistis: Vote for me!  
Seifer: I better win or I'll........  
Laguna: Leg cramp!  
Ward:.....  
Kiros: I'm a model!  
Ellone: What's this green ribbon thing?  
  
Zell: Now, it's fastest finger first (Seifer and Quistis grin) to see who gets the first chance to win a lifetimes worth of hot dogs!  
The question is,  
Put these letters in order of when they appear in the word 'Whatever'  
a- W b- A  
c- T d- R  
(stupid music plays)  
O.K, let's see who got it right!  
  
Squall 0.00001 sec  
Quistis 3.8 sec  
Elle 6.7 sec  
  
Squall Won !  
(Squall walks over)  
Squall: ...whatever...  
  
Zell: So, it's the 100 weener question:  
What is your name  
a- Squall b- Quistis  
c-Selphie d- Whatever  
  
  
Squall: Whatever  
Zell: Sorry, YOU ARE WRONG, NOW PISS OFF!  
(Squall walks off)  
  
Sorry this is so short, but send me 1 more good review saying who you want next I will write the next bit  
Also, sorry to all the whatever fans out there but I'm tired, I cannot think of anymore whatever gags(ideas will be accepted) 


End file.
